


Have Patience

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sunday100; theme - games. Set during 'Lies My Parents Told Me'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Patience

Giles flipped over the card – black Jack - and moved to place it. He hesitated. Jack of Clubs on the Queen of Hearts...the Jack leering upwards, sharp features gleeful, so close, resting on the Queen, trapping her in place...

With a sudden spurt of violence, he tore the card in half and swept the pieces into the nearby wastepaper bin, watching the Jack get buried as it slid out of sight.

He carried on, ignoring the missing card, and the remaining cards fell obediently into place. Good. He’d run out of patience.

Game won - but the deck was ruined. Pity.


End file.
